Apocalymon
"I have the ability to turn everything I touch into darkness!" - Apocalymon Apocalymon was born of data of Digimon that had failed to Digivolve. He has terrifying powers to wipe out existence of things, earning him his name. Apocalymon is an Unidentified Digimon who appeared when negative thoughts were drawn together by darkness. So little is known about Apocalymon that he may not even be a Digimon. Some claim he appeared to purge the chaos of cyberspace, and reduce it back to nothing. Others claim his arrival was spoken of in ancient texts. He is voiced by Paul St. Peter. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) The Angels of Disney and their allies were lucky that here, Apocalymon was willing to use his terrifying powers to wipe out the existence of false Disney. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Apocalymon is the personal lawyer of Darth Menslady. The Halloween Proyect Apocalymon was working with Palpatine who had betrayed the Children of Megatron to go through with his own evil plan. Both he and Apocalymon ended up sealed in another dimension. The Chaotic Wars Apocalymon has escaped along with Palpatine, and they are planning on taking the universe for themselves again. He was holding Frieza captive, but it seems Frieza is able to fight back... Powers * Darkness Zone ( ?, lit. "Darkness"): Apocalymon deletes his opponents. * Reverse Digivolve (Death Evolution): Apocalymon captures the opponent in his claws and forces them to degenerate. * Total Annihilation (Gran Death Big Bang): Apocalymon detonates his own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. * Shokushu Kougeki (触手攻撃? lit. "Tentacle Attack"): Apocalymon does a physical attack with his tentacle claws. * Death Claw: Apocalymon attacks using his claws. * Copied Attacks ** River of Power (Ultimate Stream): Apocalymon transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". ** Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream): Apocalymon transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with its Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". ** Giga Cannon (∞ Cannon): Apocalymon transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". ** Death Claw: Apocalymon transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with its The Touch of Evil. ** Virus Grenades (Plug Bomb): Apocalymon fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Gallery apocalymon appears.PNG apocalymon glowing eyes.JPG apocalymon grrr.PNG apocalymon making out gag with myself.JPG 5-12-20098-20-32PM.jpg 180px-DA53_cap.jpg 640px-Apocalymon_anime.jpg ApocalymonBlut.jpg CañonesInfinitosApocalymon.png CorrienteSangrientaApocalymon.png DigimonAdventure_Ep53_Now_Apocalymon_001b.jpg hqdefault4.jpg tumblr_m6pepoQbKA1qeinz6.png x240-5Ke.jpg apocalymon grin.jpg 20140927_962322.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:Team villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Digimon Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Masked Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scary Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Demon Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Hatemongers Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Caped Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chikao Otsuka Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Paul St. Peter